Discovering Eliza
by LeylaChaz
Summary: When Eliza sent off her audition tape to WWE, for their show Tough Enough, she never imagined that the road to her dreams would ever look like this...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters you may read about.

Authors Notes: I know I have to update, We Will Always Have Twitter, but I'm at a writers block on the current chapter I'm writing. Don't worry, it's almost worked out, but for now, I had another idea I was wanting to work on. So I'll be tackling both of these at the same time. Also, I know that the last season of Tough Enough took place before Punk's face change. I'm ignoring that, and updating that anyway. It's fanfiction. We can fast forward time a little bit if we want to! Lol :) So be kind, and leave a review! Now on with the show! Woot!

Introduction:

Silence is completely deafening when you're in shock, and this moment, was no exception to this unspoken rule.

_"How could this have happened?" _She thought as fear and excitement started to take her over. _"What did I do right?"_

As she stood in the ring, she broke eye contact with the man who had become her mentor, and surveyed the crowd before her. This was **not **suppose to happen. Not to her. Competitions like this were made to give people with more experience than her, a place to shine. To give those more experienced others a shot!

"How?" She managed to just barely utter out to her mentor.

He smiled as he watched her stand there in shock, completely dumbfounded that he named her the champion of this competition. Her three other mentors, stood in the ring with smirks on their faces too. Everyone was so sure she wouldn't be given a shot tonight because of her lack of experience. Even Luke stood there transfixed on her with a mixture of shock and barely masked anger. Everyone had been so ready for the announcement that he won the Tough Enough challenge, that no one really gave Eliza a second thought.

She smiled, as she raised her arm in the air, holding her championship belt up for the entire world to see. Once she did this, everyone went into a chaotic uproar, fans who were happy and shocked. All the way to the ring rat fan-girl wannabe's, who stood jealously in the crowd booing her because they wanted to see that, "sexy guy," Luke win. Even Vince's eyes were smiling their approval at her, while he masked his facial appearence for T.V reasons. This was one hell of an ovation she was receiving. There was only one problem with this...

He wasn't here with her celebrating this victory.

At that moment, her heart broke all over again, and her smile faded from her face. She dropped her arm back down by her side, and simply looked over to the ramp. She couldn't take it anymore, this isn't what she came here for. She came here to live out a life long dream, not this. Not to live and work with a shattered heart. In her mind, she would never be good for these fans by only coming out here and putting up half a show. Giving them only half of herself. But how could she give anyone her all, when she already stupidly did so, and knowing he couldn't be with her in return? How did this happen? How could she have been so stupid to fall for a guy who was not only taken by one of the best diva's alive today, but also fall in love with someone so completely out of her league?

Steve Austin, looked over at her, and noticed her mood shift. Eliza had been doing this a lot in the past week. Something took place after, _he _had spent time with her. Steve would be damned if that damn boy would screw up her chances. All he wanted to do was ring his neck as it was, pain in the ass really, and now this?

_'These damn kids wonder why I enforce a no fraternizing rule... Gee! This is why! Dumbasses, the whole bunch of them!' _Steve thought to himself.

Never did he think, that he would ever have to worry about, the actual talent being a problem though. For crying out loud, those guys would have thought that would have been a damn given! Of course, there was always one that never was too keen on rules. Steve sighed, he was getting fustrated. It made matters a lot worse though, to know that the whole world watched these two grow closer thanks to the Tough Enough camera crew. Yeah, and word had it, that said superstar's girlfriend was NOT a happy camper. She was probably pissed and pleased at Eliza's win more than anyone. Pissed because of the competition concept. Pleased, because she could get her hands on her.

Eliza stared at the ramp for a few seconds longer, before dropping her eyes to the floor. Of course he wouldn't be coming out here. Why the hell should she expect anything more from him? He was taken, and not by her. She really did to wake up from this alternate reality, that she was living in. She couldn't help it though, he did create it for her though. Goddamn him, and his fucking hazel eyes. He was nothing but trouble, and if she wasn't careful, she was going to make fast enemies because of him. That's definitely not something that she needed at the moment. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt, and didn't plan on going back there again! She sighed, time to move on. The fairy tale was nice while it lasted. She was so sure he felt something too, she was willing to bet anything on it though.

_'No! If he felt anything, he would have come out here. He wouldn't started anything at all. He would have actually ended things with her. Instead of just talking about it!"_ Eliza reasoned with herself.

She forced a smile, and quickly looked back at the crowd. Holding her belt high above her head, once again. The fans loved her, she had grown to gain their favor and respect. That was an honor and irreplacable feeling.

With out warning, his theme song blared through out the speakers of the arena. Stopping her in her very tracks. It couldn't be, could it? She shut her eyes, keeping her back turned, as the fans went nuts over his arrival. Their story was well documented up, to this very point, on Tough Enough. Making this, just that much harder.

_'Look in my eyes, what do you see? The Cult of Personality...'_


	2. Chapter 1: Challenge Yourself

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this story going. I've hit another writers block on my continuation story, "Invincible," so I'm gonna go ahead and pump out a couple of chapters for this story to keep you guys going.**

**Thank you's go out to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I'll do personal thank you's on the very next chapter!**

**Just so you all know, I'll use _Italics_ for flashbacks, personal thoughts, and text messages.**

**Also, like I said in the introduction, I know Punk's infamous promo didn't happen until after the last season of Tough Enough. But this is fanfiction, and I felt like bending the timeline in this. In this, Punk will do his infamous promo and reach his fame, before the latest season of Tough Enough. Okay? Mmmkay!**

**Without any further interruptions, on with the show!**

Chapter 1: Challenge Yourself...

This was their ritual every Monday night, and it never grew old. Sitting down on the floor in front of the television, Eliza and her brother Jordan munched on pizza and watched RAW. Correction: This was their ritual whenever Jordan was home and not on the road. Eliza knew that Jordan's heart was in the wrestling business, and that his dedication was one that was not to be brought into question, but it did get lonely whenever he wasn't around. It never failed, right before he left for the week, he always asked her if she wanted to come on the road. Eliza always turned him down, claiming someone had to keep up with the bills and apartment, but that wasn't the real reason why she wouldn't go back on the road with him.

Truth was, for about seven months she had traveled with him and worked the indies as a valet. Just eye candy for the brother and sister duo, who caused hell for everyone along the way. She never stepped foot inside of the ring, but she was one hell of a trash talker in the indie business, both her brother and herself had made quite the heel impressions around the way as well. One night a few months ago changed all of that forever though.

_Jordan was wrestling M-Dogg Matt Cross, for an indie heavy weight championship for one of the companies they were working for. Matt had brought out a valet of his own to make sure Eliza stayed in her place, and didn't try to cheat to help her brother win. The crowd had ate up the match the entire time. Matt and Jordan were doing an amazing job in the ring, and were really selling their moves on each other. Eliza was outside of the ring, cheering on her brother, and trash talking Matt's valet, Sherry. Jordan had started to set Matt up for Eliza's interference, and had performed the Irish whip on Matt into the ropes, causing Eliza to grab him by the foot and send him face planting onto the mat. As planned, Sherry went on the defense and made to grab for Eliza, except when she did everything went horrifically wrong. Eliza wasn't fully ready for her head to be smashed off the turn buckle pole, and when Sherry performed the move Eliza felt a sickening crunch on her face. Her nose had broken and blood had poured down her face, but that wasn't it. Dazed from the impact still, Sherry continued on with performance and set Eliza up for a swinging neck breaker. Instead of falling into the move with ease, as her and Sherry had practiced, she struggled because of her confusion. Fear coursed through her veins, as her body was twisted around and her head made a sickening impact on the concrete floor outside of the ring. Eliza was completely knocked out, and not moving. Sherry knew something went horribly wrong, but couldn't tend to her as it would break character, so she instead threw up the injury sign they used to the ref and walked away to Matt's corner. Jordan was distracted from the match, as he saw his sister laying in a pool of blood on the floor not moving. Using the distraction, Matt hit Jordan with his finisher, and made the pin on him. _

_As soon as the match was over, Jordan rushed to his sister's side, trying to shake her awake. Nothing worked. Nervously he shouted for help, as referees rushed to her side, and they called for paramedics. Jordan had never been so scared in his life, this was his little sister lying in a pool of her own blood and not moving. Luckily Jordan and Matt's match was the last match of the night, so the fans were being ushered out of the building, as this was all going on._

_A few hours later, Eliza awoke inside of a hospital bed, and was completely unaware of where she was. As she tried to sit up, her head and back cramped up on her, and she let out a hiss of pain. Jordan snapped awake from the chair beside her, and rushed to her side. _

"_Jesus Eliza! You gave me quite a scare! How are you feeling?" He asked his sister with concern shining in his eyes. _

"_I'm fine, my entire head hurts, and my back feels like I was beaten with a baseball bat." She told him, as she reached tenderly for her nose. Suddenly, everything came crashing back into her memory._

"_Oh no! Where's Sherry? She must feel absolutely horrible right now." Eliza asked her brother._

"_Actually Sherry's outside in the waiting room, so is Matt. They were worried about you, and Sherry hasn't stopped crying since she managed to escape to the back and away from the fans attention." Jordan informed her. _

_It was no secret that her brother had a soft spot for Sherry, the lovely wrestler from Ohio. She was stunning with long blonde hair, crystal clear green eyes, tan skin and legs to die for. Eliza always felt like less of a woman around her, she wasn't an idiot, she knew she couldn't compare to Sherry in the looks department. She had burgundy colored hair, blueish/gray colored eyes, fair skin that did tan well when she actually worked on it, but she looked like a plain Jane standing next to the beautiful Sherry. While she was happy that her brother had finally found someone that he could talk to and get to know, she didn't exactly like Sherry because of how beautiful she was. Call her childish, but her biggest fear was that Sherry was smart enough to know where her looks could land her, and therefore she would just use Jordan in the meantime. It wouldn't be the first time that Jordan had this happen to him. But she did respect her as a co-worker and a person. Sherry was a nice girl, and a talented wrestler. Eliza wasn't stupid, she knew it was only a matter of time before Sherry got the call from the big leagues. She gave it another 6 months, if that. _

_But knowing that Sherry had been crying because of the accident, bothered her._

"_Okay go get Sherry and tell her to come here." Eliza said, looking down._

"_Thanks Eliza." Jordan smiled at her as he walked out to get her. _

_A few moments later, Sherry came into the room, and rushed over to Eliza enveloping her into a hug._

"_I'm so sorry Eliza! I didn't realize you weren't ready yet! I feel like such a bitch!" Sherry said as she cried into her shoulder._

"_Sherry it's fine, I was unprepared. It's my fault. I knew you were coming and I lost focus, I screwed up." Eliza said rolling her eyes. _

"_No, I knew something was off when I was setting you up for that swinging neck breaker. I still kept going though. I should have just shoved you on the ground instead, to hold the performance. I'm so sorry." Sherry admitted with guilt. _

"_Sherry, it's okay. It's over with. But this has put several things in perspective for me. I'm not going back on the road anymore. It's time I grow up, I can't make a career out of trash talking and not wrestling. All I'll ever be is a heel in this business by doing that, and quite frankly, I'm sick of fans throwing shit at me." She laughed._

_Sherry pulled back from her embrace, and stared at her like she grew three heads._

"_Are you kidding me?" She asked her in disbelief._

"_No I'm not. I'm serious." Eliza said back as she looked Sherry in her eyes._

"_Eliza, this just happened. Shouldn't you take a few days and think about this?" _

"_No, it's time I hang it up. It was fun, but it's time I go back to writing for the town paper again. I had a nice job there you know? Besides, I know they'll let me come back, hell they're still calling my phone and begging me to come back!" Eliza laughed._

"_What about Jordan? You know that you both are the best duo on the indie scene, are you thinking about how this could affect him and his career? I'm not saying that to be a bitch, I'm saying this because I care for your brother." She paused and looked away shyly with a small smile. "He's a sweetheart."_

_Eliza smirked at her._

"_He thinks you're a very pretty and sweet girl too. But he'd kill me if he knew I told you that. So please keep that to yourself. As far as Jordan though, I think it's unfair to ask me to put what I want to do on hold for someone." Eliza spoke very honestly._

"_You're right about that. I would never ask you to do something you didn't want to do, just for someone else's sake. That's not cool. What I'm saying is, have you considered the fact this might affect his career? Face it, you're magic on the microphone Eliza. You can capture an audience even if they absolutely hate you, they still laugh when insult them. They love you when you're a face. They respect you, but your brother sadly doesn't have that same magic. He's a talented wrestler, but when it comes to his mouth piece, it's not his best selling point." Sherry said trying to be sensitive to this fact._

"_Trust me, I know this and it worries me. But I'm sure Jordan and I will figure out something and I'll even work with him." Eliza assured her._

"_Well, I'll go and get Jordan. I'll also let Matt know that you're okay. He's worried about you, you know." Sherry smiled at her, she knew that Matt liked Eliza but that Eliza was completely clueless to this._

"_Tell him I'm okay, and that to come sneak back here for a minute if he wants." She laughed._

"_Alright, I'll call you later." Sherry said as she walked out the door._

_About five minutes later, Matt "M-Dogg" Cross walked into her hospital room, and gave her a comforting smile. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked her._

"_If one more person asks me this again..." She smiled._

"_I know. It drives you nuts." He laughed at her._

"_Yes it does."_

"_Well I just wanted to come back here and find out for myself if you were okay. Looks like your nose is busted up pretty good." Matt never did learn how to be discreet when it came to women and their appearances. _

_Rolling her eyes and looking away._

"_Yup, it's broken." She chuckled._

_Silence overcame the room, and Eliza was getting tired of it. Lately Matt had been acting a little off with her, and would stiffen up. It annoyed her beyond belief, but she didn't know how to approach this situation without it turning awkward, so she just ignored it. _

"_I'm fine Matt, really it's nothing that time won't heal." Eliza said, trying to break the tension and be reassuring. _

_Suddenly Matt sat down on the bed right beside her and faced her. She looked at him curiously, as he raised a hand to her cheek and traced it down to her jaw line. Saying nothing to him, Eliza just continued to watch him, but even she was wondering where this was going when all of a sudden he just leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against her cheek. After wards he sat back and looked her straight in the eye._

"_Broken nose and you're still the most beautiful girl in the world." Matt smiled. He then stood up and walked out of the room, leaving her wondering the hell just happened. _

_There was no question as to what he meant by that, and that cemented her resolve even more to leave this world of professional wrestling behind. _

Now here she was three months later, happily watching WWE RAW, and munching on pizza with her older brother. She hadn't spoken with Matt since that day, and she didn't plan on doing so anytime soon. Truth was, he was a sweetheart to her but she only thought of him as a friend. Love was not on the agenda and Matt knew this about her, ever since Chris left her at the alter for her best friend and maid of honor, she had sworn off love. Not to mention, Matt didn't even try to call her after what happened. So if he wanted to pretend it didn't happen, then she didn't see any problem in that, she could play that game too.

"Okay, sis who is the best on the microphone in the company? Maybe I can take notes from watching them." Jordan smirked at his sister.

"That's easy, it's CM Punk hands down. He's a natural, unfortunately when the company finally see's this it's gonna be to late. He announced last week after winning that number one contenders spot that he plans to leave after the Money In The Bank pay-per-view. Such a shame, I would kill to work with that guy!" Eliza said honestly.

Jordan watched Punk on the screen for a few moments longer, before agreeing with his sister.

"You know Liz, you're right. I would KILL to see the two of you go at it on the microphone. That would be entertaining!" Jordan laughed at her.

"Yeah right. I gave up the life Jordan, although let WWE knock on my door and I might make a one night exception for them." Eliza joked back.

Without warning, their attention was turned back to the television by the announcement that Punk was making his way to the ring. The siblings watched together, as Punk costed Cena his match against R-Truth, then reached for a microphone. Eliza moved closer to the television, she knew something really big was about to happen. Punk seemed to be getting braver on the mic lately, and she knew this was gonna be no different.

Jordan and Eliza sat in static shock as they listened to Punk go on his rant, and demolish everything his company brand was, in just a few moments. Their jaws were literally hanging off of their heads, as they sat rooted in their spots, just floored by this.

"Holy shit!" Jordan said, breaking the silence.

Eliza started laughing, as her brother looked at her like she grew three heads.

"Eliza that's not funny, he's gonna get fired!"

"Hot fucking damn! He finally did it! I knew I liked that smart son of a bitch for a reason! He said exactly what we as hard core wrestling activists and fans were ALL thinking! Thank you Punk!" She said as she clapped.

"Jordan, don't you get this? They can't fire him! At least not for long, the fans will boycott once they catch on to what he did! He stole Cena's thunder and he's literally handed himself fan favorite status! Do you think Vince will be stupid enough to let him walk out after this? No, not when he realizes how much money he can make from Punk doing what he's done tonight! Punk just changed the game as we know it forever, in that company. I'm fucking proud of him!" Eliza told him excitedly.

"Eliza I know he did a great thing, but I think you're wrong. I think he's in some deep shit because of this now. Think about it, he took on the McMahon family and tore them to shreds pubically. Do you really think this is going to go unpunished by them? We've met them before, and we both know they have a holier than thou attitude." Jordan said, referring to the time when he was called up for a dark match try out, with Eliza as his valet. It was Cody Rhodes he was fighting against and Jordan won that night, but he still never received a call back for any developmental work. It was like they dropped him off their radar after that night, so both siblings were wary of them.

"I know what you mean Jordan but we also know that Vince is a smart business man. He might suspend Punk but once the fans threaten to riot or boycott, he'll back down and bring Punk back. He's not a complete moron, he knows what it will take to get his pockets even fatter, that he better not let Punk go." Eliza explained.

"I know you're right in that sense, but still, mark my words he'll make that man pay for what he's done tonight." Jordan warned.

Eliza got up off the floor and ran over to her laptop, she wanted to check and see what updates the WWE website would have on this situation, and also check what the dirt sheets were reporting.

"Well according to the website, you're right. Looks like he was suspended, and banned from television appearances. But I don't see that lasting too long. Not at all. There's also something else here, something about WWE is looking to audition people for it's new reality show." Eliza told her brother as she clicked the link.

"New reality show?" Jordan questioned as he got up from his spot on the floor and walked over to his sister.

"Yup, listen to this: Have you ever wondered what it would be like, to be a WWE superstar or diva? Do you have dreams of traveling the world and performing in front of millions of people every week? What would you do and how much would you give of yourself, for a once in a lifetime chance to make your dreams come true? If you said anything, then you might have what it takes to compete in our new season of our reality show, "Tough Enough." If this sounds like you, and you're ready to work hard, and be trained by some of the top trainers to ever grace professional wrestling, then click here for audition rules and to submit your 5 minute video and fill out the application." Once she was finished, they clicked on the link for the rules, and got up from her chair.

"I'm going to bed, but you should submit your audition video and just try out. I can't where I have no wrestling experience and I'm out of the game anyway. But you should apply." She smiled at him.

Even though Eliza smiled and sounded convincing in her conviction that he should try out, he could tell that she missed this and that she secretly wished she could try out too. She was better at hiding the way she felt than most people, but her brother knew he better than anyone else on the planet. When their parents turned him out for his path that he chose, she walked out with him, choosing him and his dreams over their old fashion traditions of education before wrestling. Eliza loved the business as much as he did, therefore he knew she only quit because her injuries scared the hell out of her.

"Good night Liz." Jordan said as he sat at her laptop, and eyeballed her webcam, as an idea struck him.

She was such a hard working person, and she supported him when he had his shot at the top with that dark match. One thing he never told his sister, was the WWE had called him back, but not for him.

They wanted Eliza.

He turned them down on her behalf, knowing that she would shoot them down herself, because they were a team. Eliza was a prideful person, and a proud person. She would never leave him behind, even if that meant giving up her dreams. She always said time and time again, they were a team and inseparable.

Once he heard her door shut, and saw that her light was off from underneath her door, he turned on her webcam.

"My name is Jordan Hutchens, and I'm pretty well known in the indie circuit as Jordan Race and one half of the brother and sister duo The Razors. My sister is none other than Eliza Hutchens also known as Lady X, and one of the best trash talkers on the microphone. I don't know if you may remember us, but I was at one time given a shot at working with the WWE, and won in a dark match against Cody Rhodes. I was never called back, and I'm not here to audition again. My chance came and went already." He paused with a sigh, and looking down before continuing on.

"Why I'm sending you this video today, is for my beautiful and talented sister Eliza. I'm here to tell and show you why if you pass on her, you'll make the biggest mistake you could ever make for the diva's division..." Jordan continued on with a big smile on his face. So what his sister was going to kill him. At least, this would be well worth it when she finally got the call again. Or so he hoped she did.


	3. Chapter 2: Under My Skin

**See Chapter 1 for all disclaimers!**

**Author's Notes: So I'm gonna try to update these two stories I have at the same time. I was super surprised by not only the reviews I received on this, but how many alerts and subscription this story received! Thank you guys!**

**Big review thank you's go out to: RatedRGirl83, liveforthelight (thank you! I love newbie reviewers!), and last but certainly not least, captainbartholomew**

**If you want a personal thank you on the next chapter, don't be shy, leave a review. (Unless it's a complete complaint or questions, please PM those to me directly. Thank you!) I think it's classier that way honestly.**

**This chapter is inspired by Justin Timberlake's, "Cry Me A River," I love this song, and it fueled my creativity for this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Under My Skin...

Three weeks later, Eliza was just walking through the door of her apartment that she shared with her brother Jordan, from a long and hard day at work. The great added bonus of having the apartment to herself, allowed her to start stripping off her work clothes, the second she walked in the door as she made her way to the shower.

"Jesus they're working me like a dog over at the paper!" She sighed as she stepped under the hot water. The way it caressed her body in all encompassing heat, just relaxed her over worked mind immediately.

After finishing her relaxing shower ritual, she climbed out and got dressed. She was also determined to fit in a run that afternoon. But realized, she should have done this prior to taking a shower. Sighing to herself, she walked back into the main part of the apartment and made her way into the kitchen. Cooking seemed like a perfectly good idea, so she reached in the cabinet for some pasta, deciding on her famous pasta salad. While waiting on the water to boil, she made her way over to her answering machine.

"Hey sis! I've made it to the great state of Ohio for a gig tonight! You'll never guess who's wrestling here tonight! Colt Cabana!" Jordan told her excitedly, with a laugh. "Yeah I bet you're really kicking yourself in the ass for not coming with me this time!" He teased her.

"Asshole!" Eliza sighed, secretly kicking herself in the ass, but she wouldn't be telling him that.

"Anyway Liz, I miss you! Call me around 9 tonight, my match should be done by then. If not, you know the drill. Leave me a message and I'll call you back. Love you little sis! I gotta go! Behave!" And just like that, his message was over. Eliza smiled, she did miss being on the road, but this is the life she chose. She would deal with it.

The next message clicked on, shocking her completely.

"Hey Liz. Yeah, it's me, Chris. I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing. I guess..." She heard him sigh into the receiver of his phone, as he continued on. "I'm gonna be in town tonight at The Spot, you remember where that is right? Well if you want, you should come out there. It would be nice to just see you and catch up like old times. It would also be nice for me to be able to tell you face to face, that I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't expect us to ever go back to what we were, I just hope that one day you can forgive me. So please, come out and have a drink tonight. Alright, bye Liz."

"Dickhead! If I go out there tonight, I'll go to jail for felony assault and battery! Moron!" She said angrily to herself. The nerve of him to even call her!

Once more, another message clicked on.

"Hello my name is Jamie Rivers from WWE headquarters and I'm calling for Eliza Hutchens. We received your brother's video tape entry for you to be considered to come on our show, 'Tough Enough,' and we would like to meet with you personally. If you could, please call me before Thursday at five o'clock PM eastern standard time. You can reach me at (800) 555-0927 or on my personal cell day and night, and no time is too late to call that number Miss Hutchens (310) 555-7612. I very much look forward to hearing from you soon. Again, my name is Jamie Rivers and please call me before Thursday evening! Have a great week!" The message then ended, and Eliza's eyes almost popped out of her skull.

"What the hell?" She asked herself, still in shock. Then it clicked.

"JORDAN!" She yelled out.

"_The nerve of that boy! What the hell was he thinking, giving up his shot like that for? What an idiot!"_ She thought angrily to herself.

She pulled the cordless phone off the hook, and dialed Jordan's number anyway. Praying that he wasn't doing his match yet.

"Hey sis! Thought I told you to call me at nine? Are you okay?" Jordan asked his sister, suddenly getting worried.

"Oh I'm just dandy! How much time do you have before you have to go on?" She asked him sternly.

"About 20 minutes. What's up?" He asked her, confused on what pissed her off.

"First things first, guess who called our house asking me to meet up tonight?" She said angrily.

"Uh... no clue. Who?"

"Chris. That ass actually had the balls to call here looking for me to come out with him tonight! And then he thinks his stupid fucking apology will work on me! If I meet up with him, I swear Jordan you better have the goddamn bail money ready when you get back home!" Eliza told him.

He knew she was pissed, in fact he could almost bank on the fact that if they were face to face, that his little sister would have steam coming out of her ears.

"Fuck him! I got that shit, wait until I get home. He's gonna get the ass beating I should have given him that day at the wedding!" Jordan told his sister, not blaming her for being angry at all.

"Second thing, what in the hell were you thinking sending in an entry tape for me to be on Tough Enough? Jordan, how many times do I have to tell you? We are a team! It's you and I! Not just me! I don't want this!" She told him, upset that he went behind her back and did this.

"Eliza," he sighed, "I'm sorry. You just have this talent, and every time I look in your eyes, I can see how much you still want it. How much you still love it. How much you would kill to be at the top, showing those guys and girls a thing or two about trash talking and character building and so on! You are a fucking bigger star than I'll ever be! It's time for you to stop being afraid of it, and start embracing it! What would grandpa think Liz?" Jordan explained to her.

"Don't you fucking dare hide behind our grandfather's memory for this! I know grandpa wanted _us_ to succeed, and that he thought mom and dad were wrong for what they did to us!"

"Correction Eliza, he wanted us to succeed yes, but he told me to make sure _you_ made it there even if I did not!" Jordan cut her off, and informed her for the first time.

She stopped dead in her tracks from pacing around.

"What are you talking about Jordan? He wanted both of us to get to the top!" She told him.

"Yes and no. I have the looks and in ring skills, but you have the whole package! You have mic skills that would put some of the best trash talkers on the edge of their seats in this business. You have the looks, even though you stupidly doubt this, and when you did train with me when we were kids and in our early teens, you have a natural grace! It's what grandpa wanted, and I can even prove it when I get back home. Look, I have to get out there in a few minutes. I'll head home tonight, we can talk about this then. In the mean time, call them back and do whatever it is that they need from you! Trust me okay?" Jordan told his sister in a tone that didn't allow any arguing.

"Whatever. Bye Jordan." Eliza answered him back.

"Hey! Love you sis!" Jordan said, sort of hurt that she was angry with him about this.

"I love you too Jordan, but it really bothers me that you're so hell-bent on destroying everything we built together. I'm your sister, and I feel like you just want to get rid of me or something." She sighed.

"Liz, that's not true," he laughed, "in fact, I have a surprise for you when I get home. I gotta go. Bye!" With that, he hung up and raced to the curtain for his match.

"Was that your sister man?" A voice came from behind him.

"That it was!" Jordan laughed, turning and recognizing the person.

"She still doesn't have the slightest clue what's about to happen tomorrow does she?" The person asked him with a laugh.

"Absolutely not. But I just got my ass reamed out over the phone, because she received the call back." Jordan told his friend with a smirk.

"They called back for her! That's amazing man!"

"Yup, and now she thinks I'm trying to abandon her." Jordan said rolling his eyes.

"Are you gonna show her the video your grandfather left you? You know she's not gonna believe you until you show it to her."

"I know, and I am. I swear, you know my sister better than I do sometimes. Are you sure you never introduced yourself to her?" Jordan teased.

"Nope, I've kept up with your sister's career from afar. Last time I saw her was several years back. My best friend kept up with her career from afar too." He answered Jordan with a sneaky smile.

"What did you do? Better yet, what did our mutual friend do?" Jordan asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing, he might have put in a word with the producers of the show to look out for your tape for your sister. You know he can't back down from a challenge." He laughed out loud.

"If Eliza ever finds out about this, you know she's gonna kill me, you and our friend right?" Jordan warned with a smirk.

"That's gonna be the least of your problems dude," the stranger laughed.

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first from Joliet, Illinois. Jordan Race!" They heard the ring announcer call out from the ring.

"Time to go!" Jordan said, as he sauntered out from behind the curtain.

Back at their apartment in Joliet, Eliza went back to the kitchen, deciding to throw herself in her cooking. The entire time, she couldn't help but think about what Jordan told her. Her grandfather asked Jordan to make sure Eliza made it in the business? Why? It didn't make any sense. Didn't he want both of them to make it? Isn't that what he always said to her? What did Jordan keep from her for these past few years? Nothing made sense anymore, as she sighed and drained her pasta, peas, and shaved carrots.

Once she mixed in her bacon bits, ranch, and mayo, she sat down at the lonely dinner table and tried to eat. Thoughts were racing through her mind, a million miles per hour. Tossing her fork back into her pasta salad, she finally gave up, realizing that she was now in no mood to eat. Then an idea dawned on her.

"The Spot huh? I could use a good stiff drink before I let Chris really have it. Punching the shit out of him will make me feel loads better." She smiled to herself, as she stood up from her seat and put her bowl in the fridge.

Within 30 minutes, she was dressed to the nines with her hair and makeup looking flawless.

"A little over kill yes. But no one ever said I couldn't make him regret leaving me." She smirked evilly at her reflection in the mirror, adjusting her black fendora hat. The black mini dress that she was wearing, was one of Chris' old favorites. She chuckled at the thought of the hell she was going to unleash on him tonight.

Grabbing up her keys to her Infinity, she checked to make sure she had her cell, cash and ID, before walking out the door. Starting up her engine, she pulled out of the parking lot and made the 45 minute trip up to the club that Chris wanted her to meet him at.

Once she arrived, she parked her car and walked up to the club.

"Eliza is that you?" Mikey the bouncer asked her as she came to the front of the line.

"Hey Mikey." She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Chris is here, just thought you might wanna know that before paying to get in sweetie." He told her sympathetically.

"I know, he asked me to meet him up here so he can apologize to me." She said back, rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Should I keep security nearby but distracted?" Mikey asked her with a knowing smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"You read my mind Mikey. Here's a little something for your trouble." She said slipping some money in his hands.

"Thanks Liz. Have fun!" He said letting her in.

"Hey Mary, let her in tonight, on me!" Mikey told the door girl at the front, which she smiled kindly Eliza.

"No problem Mikey! Can I see your ID miss so I can see if you need a over 21 bracelet?" Mary told her.

Once she handed Mary her ID, and received her bracelet, she walked in the darkened club. Looking around hoping to spot Chris before he spotted her, her luck was in play tonight, because she saw him chatting up a blonde in a corner booth in the far right corner of the club. Smiling, she walked to the bar on the other side of the bar and ordered her drink.

"A Long Island Iced Tea, and make it strong too." She said flashing her money at the bartender.

He smiled at her.

"Coming right up miss."

"Eliza, just call me Eliza. I'm not that old yet am I?" She smiled at the handsome bartender.

"Far from it actually," he winked at her.

She knew he was only flirting with her to get a good tip, but damn that wink and that smile was nice indeed. He was good at his job.

After he handed her the drink, she took a seat at a nearby table, that had a perfect view of Chris and she decided to watch him for a little bit first, while sipping on her beverage. Apparently he still wasn't ready to settle down, either that or Jessica was just plain stupid to Chris and his schemes. Smiling to herself, she took another sip of her drink. Oh well, the two timing bitch of a best friend, deserved it. What? She didn't think Chris would cheat on her, since he cheated on her best friend with her? Jessica was absolutely dense. Fate had a fickle way of playing with her sometimes, as Justin Timberlake's song, "Cry Me A River," came on over the speakers as she watched her ex fiance chat up this blonde.

_You were my sun  
>You were my earth<br>But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
>So you took a chance<br>And made other plans  
>But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no<em>

"_First it's the compliment about the smile, but from the looks of it, he's passed that and now it's on to her eyes."_ Eliza thought to herself with a smirk as she watched Chris. Sure enough, he brushed the girls bangs out of her eyes, said something to her, which caused the girl to blush furiously. _"Idiot, so predictable."_ She laughed at her inside joke. What she was about to do, was going to take perfect timing, so she was waiting for the right second.

_You don't have to say, what you did,_  
><em>I already know, I found out from him<em>  
><em>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be<em>  
><em>And don't it make you sad about it<em>

"_Now it's the tender brush down her shoulder, while staring deep into her eyes, pretending to listen to her." _She thought to herself. Sure enough, there he was, gently sliding his finger down her shoulder and arm. Pretending that he actually gave a shit what this bimbo had to say. _"Such a fucking pig."_

_You told me you loved me_  
><em>Why did you leave me, all alone<em>  
><em>Now you tell me you need me<em>  
><em>When you call me, on the phone<em>  
><em>Girl I refuse, you must have me confused<em>  
><em>With some other guy<em>  
><em>Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn<em>  
><em>To cry, cry me a river<em>  
><em>Cry me a river-er<em>  
><em>Cry me a river<em>  
><em>Cry me a river-er, yea yea<em>

"_Now he's gonna order a bottle of champagne. Not only will his spending grab her attention, he'll get her lightweight ass drunk faster on it." _No sooner than she thought it, she saw Chris flag a waitress to his section. A few seconds later, she returned with a bottle on ice, and two crystal glass flutes. _"Wow, still hasn't changed one bit."_ The blonde woman, smiled coyly at Chris, and toasted him. Eliza just smirked. The time was getting closer.

_I know that they say_  
><em>That somethings are better left unsaid<em>  
><em>It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it<em>  
><em>(Don't act like you don't know it)<em>  
><em>All of these things people told me<em>  
><em>Keep messing with my head<em>  
><em>(Messing with my head)<em>  
><em>You should've picked honesty<em>  
><em>Then you may not have blown it<em>  
><em>(Yea..)<em>

"_Now she'll go and powder her nose, or from the looks of her really tiny ass, put some powder in her nose. Either way, he'll flirt with the waitress while she's gone."_ As if a higher power were letting it all play out just the way she thought, the blonde girl stood up and walked to the ladies room. The second she was gone, Chris flagged the waitress over and chatted her up, slipping a piece of paper in her hands along with a large tip. _"The moron still thinks his money will buy him happiness. Pathetic."_ Eliza actually snickered at this. Downing the rest of her drink, she watched the blonde re-appear at Chris' table, and sit back down next to him. _"Show time."_ She smirked to herself.

_You don't have to say, what you did,_  
><em>(Don't have to say, what you did)<em>  
><em>I already know, I found out from him<em>  
><em>(I already know, uh)<em>  
><em>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be<em>  
><em>(No chance, you and me)<em>  
><em>And don't it make you sad about it<em>

Making her way to the table, she felt firmer in her decision to follow through on her plan. Eliza slipped on her old engagement ring, she had waited for far too long for this opportunity. She turned in the direction of Mikey and winked at him. Mikey wasn't an idiot, and he knew exactly what was about to happen. Therefore, he called the other security guards over to him, buying her a couple minute window to act. Walking up to the table, she saw Chris was nuzzled into the blonde's neck, as she put on a fake and airy giggle.

"What in the fuck are you doing?" Eliza said in a deadly serious voice.

Chris immediately snapped up from the woman's neck, as the blonde looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"So you call and tell me you're gonna be working late at the office? Last time I checked Chris, this isn't your goddamn office. And who the fuck is this coked out bitch? Your secretary?" Eliza demanded.

"What?" Chris asked, confused.

"Coked out bitch? My name is Heather you cow!" The woman stood up facing her.

"Cow huh? Tell that to the 4 carot rock he put on my hand you side piece whore. I'm his fucking fiance' and we're getting married next week!" Eliza was playing the role so well.

"Fiance'?" The woman paled at the news of this.

"Wait a second, you have a damn fiance'? What the fuck Chris! I thought you were fucking single!" She said as she dumped her champagne over his head.

"What the hell Heather! This is a brand new Armani suit you stupid cunt!" Chris yelled at her.

"You're a piece of shit Chris. Eliza, I'm sorry." She said as she gave Chris a look of pure disgust.

If Eliza could laugh and not ruin what she was about to do, she would have.

_You told me you loved me_  
><em>Why did you leave me, all alone<em>  
><em>(All alone)<em>  
><em>Now you tell me you need me<em>  
><em>When you call me, on the phone<em>  
><em>(When you call me on the phone)<em>  
><em>Girl I refuse, you must have me confused<em>  
><em>With some other guy<em>  
><em>(I'm not like them baby)<em>  
><em>Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn<em>  
><em>(It's your turn)<em>  
><em>To cry, cry me a river<em>  
><em>(Go on and just)<em>  
><em>Cry me a river-er<em>  
><em>(Go on and just)<em>  
><em>Cry me a river<em>  
><em>(Baby go on and just)<em>  
><em>Cry me a river-er, yea yea<em>

"How about you take back this shitty ring, and shove straight up your ass? I heard that you like things being shoved up there, or at least you did when you were in jail a few years ago. I can't believe I ever thought about marrying you at one time. But best believe, I'll never make that mistake again." She said as she threw the ring at him, before reaching across the table and smacking his forehead off of it.

Leaning down into his ear, she whispered, "Pay back is bitch sweetheart. The damage is done, so I guess I'll be leaving." Standing straight up, she looked at him one last time before mumbling, "Pathetic."

_Oh_  
><em>(Oh)<em>  
><em>The damage is done<em>  
><em>So I guess I be leaving<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>(Oh)<em>  
><em>The damage is done<em>  
><em>So I guess I be leaving<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>(Oh)<em>  
><em>The damage is done<em>  
><em>So I guess I be leaving<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>(Oh)<em>  
><em>The damage is done<em>  
><em>So I guess I be... leaving<em>

With that, she turned and walked out before security could come over and throw her out. The whole time, she heard the entire club laughing at him for what just happened, along with clapping and several people whistling. "You go girl! Get that shit!" She heard some woman yell out to her, as she held her high for the first time in a long time.

After so long, Eliza finally got her bittersweet payback. And it felt great.

_You don't have to say, what you did,_  
><em>(Don't have to say, what you did)<em>  
><em>I already know, I found out from him<em>  
><em>(I already know, uh)<em>  
><em>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be<em>  
><em>(No chance, you and me)<em>  
><em>And don't it make you sad about it<em>

_Cry me a river_  
><em>(Go on and just)<em>  
><em>Cry me a river-er<em>  
><em>(Baby go on and just)<em>  
><em>Cry me a river<em>  
><em>(You can go on and just)<em>  
><em>Cry me a river-er, yea yea<em>

_Cry me a river_  
><em>(Baby go on and just)<em>  
><em>Cry me a river-er<em>  
><em>(Go on and just)<em>  
><em>Cry me a river<em>  
><em>(Cause I've already cried)<em>  
><em>Cry me a river-er, yea yea<em>  
><em>(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)<em>

_Cry me a river_  
><em>Cry me a river, oh<em>  
><em>Cry me a river, oh<em>  
><em>Cry me a river, oh<em>

_Cry me a river, oh_  
><em>(Cry me, cry me)<em>  
><em>Cry me a river, oh<em>  
><em>(Cry me, cry me)<em>  
><em>Cry me a river, oh<em>  
><em>(Cry me, cry me)<em>  
><em>Cry me a river, oh<em>  
><em>(Cry me, cry me)<em>

_Cry me a river, oh_  
><em>(Cry me, cry me)<em>  
><em>Cry me a river, oh<em>  
><em>(Cry me, cry me)<em>  
><em>Cry me a river<em>  
><em>(Cry me, cry me)<em>

Hopping into her car, and driving home, she doubted that Chris would ever call her again. Good, maybe she can finally move on, and not worry about him anymore. When she made it home, she noticed that someone was sitting outside her door.

"Who the hell is that?" She said squinting her eyes, through her windshield, at the dark figure standing outside her door.

Climbing out of her car, she walked up to her apartment door.

"Hey Eliza."

"Matt?" She gasped in shock. Three months later, and now he's at her fucking door? What the hell was going on around here lately?


End file.
